Przygody kota Simby Wiki
Rozdział 1: Cmentarz Słoni Był sobie raz młody, wesoły lewek Simba. Miał dwóch przyjaciół: Nalę, lwicę mniej więcej w jego wieku oraz niebieskiego ptaka Zazu. Rzadko koty i ptaki się przyjaźnią, ale Simba i Nala akurat lubiły pierzaste istoty ze względu na tak samo urocze łapki, co kotów. Nagle w oddali zobaczyli jakieś ciemne miejsce. Lwiątka bardzo chciały sprawdzić, co tam jest, Zazu powiedział, że to może być niebezpieczne, ale lewki nie słuchały go i na siłę go tam ciągnęły. Szli przez 13 min 29 sek. i nagle przestraszyli się wylotu pary z jakiegoś otworu. Szli jeszcze przez 2 min. 17 sek. i znaleźli się z bardzo fajowym strasznym miejscu pełnym kości i resztek po martwej biomasie. - Wow! – powiedziały obydwa koty. - Ale tu strasznie! – rzekła Nala. - No. Ekstra, co? – odpowieział Simba. - I trochę niebezpiecznie. - Jasne! - Lep- p- piej ch- chodźmy z st- t- t- tąd. Ja się boję! Jeszcze coś nam się stanie. – rzekł Zazu. - Eeee tam. Ja nie wiem, co to znaczy lęk. Kpię sobie z niebezpieczeństwa! Hahahaha! – odrzekł Simba. I wtedy rozległ się głośny, przerażający śmiech, aż wszyscy dostali jump scare’a (czytaj: dżampskera). Z otworu pomiędzy wielkimi kośćmi słoni wyszły 3 wesołe, sympatyczne hieny. - Siemaneczko, ziomki! Ale nas wystraszyliście! Już myśleliśmy, że to myszy. – powiedział Simba. - O tak! Uwielbiamy straszyć! Hehehe! Ale spokojnie, nie jesteśmy groźni, my tak robimy tylko dla zabawy. – powiedział Banzai, jedna z hien. – To miejsce nazywa się Cmentarz Słoni. Bardzo przyjemnie się tu mieszka. To doskonałe miejsce na straszenie! - Co ci się stało w ucho, stary? - rzekł Simba do Eda, hieny, która miała niewielkie dziury w prawym uchu. - Mysz Jerry mu pogryzła ucho. Ten drań zawsze znajdzie okazję, żeby zrobić krzywdę innemu zwierzęciu! - odrzekł Banzai. - Znam mysz Jerry! Jakieś 2 miesiące temu on mi dał lanie. - odpowiedział Simba. - Za co? - Za nic! Powiedział, że po prostu nienawidzi kotów i sprawia mu przyjemność znęcanie się nad nimi. - Jak widać nie tylko kotów. - Pobawmy się w jump scare’y. – zaproponowała Nala. - Z przyjemnością – powiedziała Shenzi, samica hieny. - Beze mnie. Ja sobie idę. – rzekł Zazu i poleciał do domu. - Co za tchórz! Nie wie, co to dobra zabawa! – powiedział Simba. I tak Simba, Nala i hieny świetnie się razem bawiły na Cmentarzu Słoni przez 41 min. 19 sek. Nagle Simba spotkał mysz Jerry. Jerry walnął Simbę młotkiem w tylną łapkę i lwiątko zaczęło z bólu skakać na jednej nodze. - Hej, co robisz mojemu przyjacielowi?! – rzekła zdenerwowana Nala. - A co cię to obchodzi? – odpowiedział Jerry i ugryzł Nalę w ogonek, a następnie zaśmiał się. - Jerry, to znowu ty! – powiedział zezłoszczony Banzai. – Jedyne, co potrafisz, to dokuczać innym zwierzętom, psuć im dobrą zabawę i śmiać się ze swoich psotów. Wynoś się! - Lepiej sami uciekajcie, bo was wszystkich spiorę młotkiem! Simba, Nala i hieny wystraszone uciekały przed myszą, aż znaleźli jakąś kryjówkę. Po 1 min 26 sek., Simba rzekł do hien: - Już się powoli robi późno. Ja i Nala powinniśmy teraz wracać do domu. - Spoko. Miło było się was poznać. Przyjdźcie do nas jutro. Trzymajcie się! – powiedziała Shenzi. - Was też było miło poznać. Narka! – odrzekła Nala. I tak Simba i Nala wrócili do domu i opowiedzieli rodzicom o swojej przygodzie i nowych kolegach. Nazajutrz wczesnym rankiem, Mufasa (ojciec Simby) dawał Simbie pierwszą lekcję polowania, a po południu Simba i Nala znowu poszli na Cmentarz Słoni, tym razem udało im się również przekonać Zazu. Wszyscy się świetnie bawili, strasząc się nawzajem na przeróżne sposoby. Gdy Simba wrócił do domu, spotkała go przykra niespodzianka – na własne oczy zobaczył, jak myśliwy strzela do jego ojca. Przerażony nie wiedział, co robić. Rodział 2: Ucieczka Gdy człowiek odszedł, lwiątko podeszło do swojego taty, który niestety leżał już martwy. Zaczął płakać. Po 1 min. 49 sek. przyszedł do niego jego wujek Skaza i rzekł: - Och, biedactwo! Taki jesteś młody, a już zostałeś osierocony! Ale widzisz... Każdy kiedyś musi umrzeć... Nasze życie to walka o przetrwanie – zabij albo sam zostaniesz zabity. To przykre, ale nic nie można na to poradzić. Tej nocy Simbie się śniło, jak jedna z hien namawia go, żeby się zaprzyjaźnił z psem i lisem, ale on im mówi, że przecież psy i lisy są wrogami kotów. Nagle się obudził, czując, że bardzo go zabolała pupa. To Jerry wszedł do jego domu i bił lwiątko batem. - Powiedz, czemu mi to robisz? - zapytał Simba ze łzami w oczach. - Nienawidzę kotów i koniec, kropka! Nie ma innego powodu. Właściwie... nienawidzę wszystkiego, co jest urocze i ma łapki! A tak w ogóle, to sam jesteś winny śmierci swego ojca. Oczywiście, ostatnie zdanie Jerry'ego było wierutnym kłamstwem, ale ponieważ Simba był jeszcze mały, wziął to na serio. Przerażony, że poniesie za to surowe konsekwencje od rodziny, postanowił uciec. Uciec daleko, daleko, by nikt go nie znalazł. Biedne lwiątko szło w nieznane, nic nie jedząc przez 4 dni. Co jedynie piło wodę z rzeczki. W czasie swej ucieczki dotarło do jakiegoś tajemniczego miejsca, pełnego zgniłych roślin i zamieszkiwanego przez zwierzęce zombie. Gdy już się zaczęło bać, że umrze z głodu lub zostanie zaatakowane przez jednego z zombiaków, spotkało sympatycznego kota imieniem Tom. - Cześć! Jestem Tom, a ty? - ... - Hej, słyszysz mnie? - Cześć, Tom. Jestem Simba. Ja... Zgubiłem się... Jestem sierotą... Uciekłem, bojąc się, że... że... - Oj, biedactwo! Nie martw się. Pomogę ci się stąd wydostać i znaleźć nowy dom. - Dziękuję. To bardzo m- miło z t- twojej strony. Masz coś do jedzenia? - Upolowałem jednego z zombiaków. Nie jest ani smaczny, ani zdrowy. - Daj, proszę. Zawsze lepsze to niż nic. - No, dobrze. Masz żołądek. Ja zjem serce. Po posiłku, Tom prowadził Simbę drogą do portalu, strzelając do zwierzęcych zombie z pistoletu. Simba trochę bał się odgłosu strzału, bo przypominał mu strzał ze strzelby, gdy myśliwy zabił jego ojca. Gdy upłynęły 4 godz. 19 min. 51 sek., wreszcie dotarli do portalu. - To jest portal do lasu. Tu na pewno znajdziesz sobie nowy dom, opiekunów i przyjaciół. – powiedział Tom. - Och, nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo ci jestem wdzięczny, Tom! Nigdy o tobie nie zapomnę, przyjacielu. – rzekł ucieszony Simba i przeszedł przez ten portal. Przez 13 min. 47 sek. chodził przez las z nadzieją, że spotka jakąś przyjazną istotę. Zobaczył młodego jelonka, podszedł do niego i rzekł: - Cześć! Jestem Simba, a ty? - Heja, nazywam się Bambi. Nigdy nie widziałem takiego zwierzęcia. - No, bo ja nie pochodzę stąd. Zostałem osierocony i uciekłem ze swojego domu, by znaleźć kogoś, kto by się mną zaopiekował. Jestem lwem, jak chcesz wiedzieć. - Aha. Ja jestem jeleniem. Zostałeś osierocony? - Tak. Myśliwy zabił mojego ojca. - O, tak się składa, że mi myśliwy zabił matkę. Bardzo mi jej brakuje, ale niby dlaczego miałby to być powód do ucieczki z domu? Przecież masz jeszcze resztę rodziny! - Ech, jest do tego powód... Ale nie chcę o tym mówić... - Daj spokój! Mi możesz powiedzieć. Jak chcesz, to mogę obiecać, że nikomu tego nie zdradzę. - ... No, d- d- dobra. Więc... To ja jestem winny śmierci swego ojca. - Kto ci tak naopowiadał?! To niemożliwe! Jesteś jeszcze dzieckiem jak ja – nie mogłeś uczynić czegoś takiego! Och, pewnie dręczą cię koszmary po tym, co ci się przydarzyło. - No, może tak. - Słuchaj, Simba, zostańmy przyjaciółmi! Powiem mojej rodzinie, by się również tobą zaopiekowali. Wiem, że nie zastąpimy ci twojej prawdziwej rodziny, ale to wszystko, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić. - Dobrze. Zgoda. Naprawdę, masz serce, Bambi. Na pewno będziemy dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Bambi zaprowadził Simbę do swojego domu. Rodzina jelonka zgodziła się na zaopiekowanie się małym lewkiem. Rozdział 3: Nowi przyjaciele Simba i Bambi razem się świetnie bawili przez 1 godz. 14 min. 17 sek., aż nagle Bambi przypadkowo nadepnął Simbie na tylną łapkę. - Ałłaaaa! – krzyknęło lwiątko. - Bambi, uważaj! Nadepnąłeś mi na tylną łapkę! - No, to co ja poradzę, że ty masz łapki, a ja mam kopyta? – odrzekł Bambi. - Bambi, Simba! Kolacja! – zawował ojciec Bambi. - Już lecę, tato! – odrzekł jelonek. Gdy lwiątko zobaczyło, co jest na kolację, powiedziało z obrzydzeniem: - Ble! Ja nie jadam roślin. Nie macie tu na przykład jakiejś myszy? - Nie jesteśmy mięsożerni. Sam sobie ją musisz upolować. – rzekł ojciec Bambi. - Ale ja jeszcze nie umiem polować. - A, no tak, jesteś jeszcze mały. Powiem panu Sowie, żeby upolował mysz dla ciebie. I tak zrobił. Simba zjadł mysz upolowaną przez pana Sowę i potem razem z rodziną Bambi’ego poszedł spać. O świcie obudziły go dziwne odgłosy. Brzmiały jak jakiś płacz. Postanowił sprawdzić, co to może być. Po 4 min. 14 sek. zauważył, że w cierniach zaplątane są 2 młode ssaki. Gdy podszedł bliżej, okazało się, że to byli lisek i piesek. Lwiątko bało się tam wejść, bo piesek i lisek mogliby go pogryźć, ale bardzo było mu żal tych zwierzątek, więc postanowiło je spróbować wyciągnąć z cierni. Będąc w cierniach, mocno się pokaleczył, tak jak te 2 szczeniaki. Jednak najważniejsze, że całej trójce udało się wyjść. - Och, bardzo ci dziękujemy. Nie spodziewaliśmy się, że kot mógłby nam pomóc. – rzekł piesek. - Bałem się, że mnie możecie pogryźć, ale nie chciałem patrzyć, jak cierpicie w tych cierniach. Czasem nawet wrogom trzeba okazać serce. – powiedział Simba. - Wrogom? Też mi coś! Zostańmy kumplami! – odpowiedział lisek. I wtedy przyszedł Bambi i rzekł: - Cześć, lewku! Znalazłeś sobie nowych kumpli? - Tak. Dołącz do nas! Będziemy świetną czwórką. – zaproponował Simba. - Ej, gadamy i gadamy, a jeszcze nawet się nie przedstawiliśmy! – powiedział piesek. – Jestem Miedziak, a to mój kumpel, Tod. - Miło was poznać, Todzie i Miedziaku! Jestem Bambi, a to jest Simba. – odparł Bambi. – Kurczę, trzeba wam w jakiś sposób opatrzyć te rany po cierniach. Nagle pojawił się jakiś portal, a z niego wyszedł kot Tom, a za nim jakiś husky z cechami wilka. - Nie, Tom, to nie tu. – rzekł husky. - Ups, kurczę... Simba, to ty? Widzę, że znalazłeś sobie nowych przyjaciół. To super! – powiedział Tom. - Tak. To jest Miedziak, to – Tod, a to – Bambi. Kolejne zwierzę się zagubiło w sferze zwierzęcych zombie? - No, powiedzmy. To jest Balto – husky, który jest pół-wilkiem. Przebywał długą drogę, będąc przewodnikiem w psim zaprzęgu dostarczającym lekarstwo na bardzo ciężką chorobę. Przypadkowo wszedł do tunelu czasoprzestrzennego i nie wie, jak teraz wrócić. - Czyli przeniósł się także w czasie? – zapytał Simba. - Tak, przed wejściem do tunelu był u niego rok 1925. - Muszę jak najszybciej wrócić! Biedne dzieci, bez tego lekarstwa umrą! – powiedział zaniepokojony Balto. - Nie martw się, coś się wymyśli! – odrzekł Tod. - Tom, czy masz może coś na leczenie ran? – zapytał Miedziak. - Mam ze sobą 2 litry miodu. Miód to najlepszy sposób na leczenie ran. Chodźcie, pokryję nim wasze rany, a po pewnym czasie się zagoją. Tom zrobił tak, a później powiedział: - Już wiem, co zrobić z tobą, Balto! – rzekł Tom. – Zadzwonię do mojego starego kumpla, lisa Tailsa, który zna się na nauce i technice. On na pewno znajdzie sposób, by przetransportować cię w odpowiedni czas i miejsce. Tom wyciągnął telefon i zadzwonił do Tailsa. Lis mu odpowiedział, że z chęcią pomoże, ale dopiero jutro rano, gdyż jest w trakcie ważnej misji z jeżem Soniciem. - Dobrze. Jeśli to tylko 1 dzień, to mogę poczekać. – odparł Balto. Rozdział 4: Zabawa w chowanego - Hej, Balto, skoro musisz czekać 1 dzień, to może teraz zabawmy się wszyscy w chowanego? – zaproponował Bambi. Wszyscy się zgodzili. Tom zamknął oczy i zaczął liczyć do 128. Tod, Miedziak, Bambi i Balto szybko znaleźli sprytne kryjówki, ale Simba nie miał zielonego pojęcia, gdzie by się tu schować. Nagle zobaczył na drzewach powywieszane zwłoki różnych zwierząt. Było ich naprawdę dużo, było też sporo zgniłych kwiatów, a z niektórych drzew kapała krew. Przestraszył się tym widokiem i natychmiast zawołał całą resztę, gdy Tom był już przy liczbie 126. Miedziak zaproponował jak najszybciej uciekać z tego miejsca, zanim coś im się stanie, ale Tod odparł, że lepiej jednak zbadać tą sprawę, znaleźć zabójcę i coś zrobić, żeby go w jakikolwiek sposób powstrzymać. Kategoria:Strona główna __NOEDITSECTION__